


My Willow tree

by naturegoddess210



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Ghetto Married, Past Child Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tara and Willow, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, female - Freeform, request post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara thinks about her Willow tree *sexual<br/>Tara touches herself to a certain red flamed witch.<br/>Willow may or may not be watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Willow tree

**Author's Note:**

> A friend request a fav. ship of mine Willow and Tara. I love these two as much as I do Mickey and Ian.  
> The love they have is so raw you feel it even from our side of the screen. I taged it Ghetto married cause thats is basically what they were, they were Married without a piece of paper, they raised a child (Dawn) they had a cat they lived in a house they paid bills made dinner fought made love wore each others clothing, they were wives in every sense of the word but sadly it was never allowed to be more.
> 
> In this Tara didnt die and they are happy!

[Under Your Spell- Tara and Willow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5W2tNm0ZMI)

Tara and Willow were living in their house, a few houses from the Summers (one of Dawns friends moved away and there was a house for sale, the inside was almost idenical to the Summers)

Willow had taken Kitty Fantasico to the vet for a check up, Tara was home alone.

Tara and Willow were what Xander had called them once "ghetto married" Willow had cracked a smile, Tara had duck her head blushing.

They were like soulmates, and sisters and best friends in one, the bond and connection they had was deeper then anyone else the Scoobie gang had known.

When Buffy died for a while Tara and Willow played moms, they bought the food, they paid the bills they helped with homework.

They had adopted a stray cat together, Kitty Fantasico, she was their child.

and yes sometimes they fought, only because they were pushing each other to do their best. Tara made sure Willow didnt lose herself to magic, and Willow told Tara how beautiful she was after years of childhood abuse, being told she was a demon.

Tara was getting out of the shower, her blonde hair was mid waiste, Willow loved her hair long, she would whisper how she looked like Venus when they made love.\

as she dried herself with a towel she looked at herself in the mirrior.

the cresent moon scar on her torso were the bullet grazed her but didnt hit, she remembers how Tara went full chaos when she thought she had died, but when she was told Willow was fine the bullet didnt do much damage. she had cried the whole time in the hospital, clutching Taras face saying "baby baby I thought I lost you" kissing her lips untill just the taste of salt remained.

Tara was defffently the bigger of them, her thighs were soft and pillowly, her brests were heavy and round, there was a red blotch from Willow, sucking on them calling her beautiful.

Taras face heated, she went to lay down on her bed, hair damp dry and body still wet with droplets from the shower.

"I hope Willow gets home soon"

she thought aloud, she needed her lover. being away for more then a few moments ached her, it was lie there was a wrong in the universe and it could only be made right the moment she could see her again.

she let a hand tweek a nipple, quickly tighten and flushed pink, she moan, her thick, plushy thigh fell open already feeling the wet slickness in her labia.

she thought of Willow, her Willow tree with red leaves, Willow was always gentle with her, she always kissed her goodmorning and sometimes she would wake up to her sucking on her nipples, "Im a baby, you have to take care of me"

Her giggles were like music, she would grin and push Tara on her back as she climb on herm wrapping her arms around her "you smell good" she would say, before wiggling down and make Tara wrap her legs around her shoulders

Tara let a hand slide down slowly, scissoring her lips open, which were swollen and already slick, she used her thumb to stroke her clit and let a moan slip.

Willow always worshiped her Vagina, she called her a Goddess as she lovingly sucked her pink swollen pebble as she fingered her aching hole, slowly adding one finger at a time.

Willow would eat her like it was an honor and a privledge. She would slide her fingers in like it was a keyhole and she was trying to unlock it, unlock the sunlight.

Willow would slowly speed until Tara could feel her hand slapping against her inner pelvic bone, the wet slaps and squelches would be the only music in their rooms.

Tara, circled her clit and then pinched it , she cried out, she let her fingers find the hole hot and senstive while her other was messaging her breast, pinching her nipples, she sobbed Willows name.

"Im right here baby"

~~~

Willow had gotten home with Kitty Fantastico who had gotten shots and a clean bill of health.

"Tara? baby? hey wanna get chinese food? baby!" she didnt see Tara watching TV or making tea, she closed her eyes and searched for the feeling of warmth, like light green moss and sunlight , she could feel Taras soul even when they werent touching, even if she was in Africa buried under the earth Willow could find her.

"upstairs" she said to herself, she could feel a pull.

like a red string yanking her feet up the steps to their room, the room they slept in, fucked in, cried in, fought in, it was their own personal world, none except their cat was allowed to pass.

this was a special place, she stopped, the door was ajar but Tara didnt notice, her Tara, this beautiful girl who was now a woman, who had been abused all her life because her stupid fucking father was afraid of strong females, they called her a demon to keep her down.

she was laying naked, her thighs were milk white and peppered with sunlight from the window, like golden flecks on her skin were the light reflect off the water droplets, Tara had been in the shower when she left.

Willow loved her body, it was thick and soft yet they had strength, when they fought the old Vampire who were living under the earth, Tara had kicked one, using her magic to dissinagrate it. she fought like an amazon queen. Tara was so precious to her, when she thought she was dead she almost had selled her soul to get Tara back, she felt ripped in half, the thought of Tara almost being taken from her, Tara might as well take her soul with her.

her beautiful girfriend was worshipping her shiny wet pussy, she almost wanted to run to her, and beg her to let her help but she let herself stay back and admire this sight.

like watching the sun rise, or listening to a wonder piece of music she let herself simply watch, as she gripping a milk white breast, Willows breasts, the ones she loved kissing and biting and marking. 

She heard her cry out "willow" and like that, nothing could have kept her from her side, she rushed to her yanking off her jacket.

Im here baby, she whispered, not even waiting to slide her fingers in alongside of Taras.

"Im here, see were together" the meaning meant so much more then that moment, it was every day, the good the bad, the everday domestic stuff.

she settled between her lovers open legs, Tara sighed, feeling that hole in her chest was filled, a cosmic justice was righted, For they were never suppose to be seperate for too long.

Willows thub joined Taras and allpied presure on her clit, causing her so hiccup "im.. Im !! Willow"

"I know baby just come, Im here" she sucked a nipple into her moth, flicking a tongue against it, grazing her teeth around the hard pebble as Tara cried into her neck.

She layed on top of her, lazily fingering her, "you feel better?"

Tara nodded, her beating heart slowing down from its marathon.

"I was missing you, I missed my Willow tree"

Willow smiled, the almost painful ache of love in her chest as she looked into Taras flushed face "You're so beautiful, Tara"

they leaned up and kissed.

"lets sleep for a while then Ill order us some food, how about thai?"

"sounds good" Tara murmered, they fell asleep, not feeling the cat who came in and circled around twice before falling asleep between her moms.


End file.
